


Do you hear the people sing？

by LumosMaxima1148



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosMaxima1148/pseuds/LumosMaxima1148





	Do you hear the people sing？

民国AU（时间：1927）  
双向暗恋，无人设（自行添加效果更佳）  
⚠️主要角色死亡！！！！！  
作者的话：惨就是惨，是真的惨，把我都写抑郁了

【“崔先生！我今天…我今天要和同学去街上！”  
“您放心，我们是和平示威！”  
“您不用担心我，我不会出事的。”  
“这种事情我们绝对不会妥协！您不是说过吗？斗争到底才会有结果。”  
“革命是为了人民，崔先生，这不是您教给我的吗？”  
“对了，这是我给您的信。”】  
亲手埋葬爱的人是什么感觉？  
崔胜铉抱着怀里熟睡的孩子的那一刻，他的心脏像是被弯刀一片一片地剐烂后，和那晚倒下的人们的鲜血一起，被什么人狠狠地踩在地上。  
那是疼痛，近乎麻木的疼痛。  
【“他们不该那么做！无论是谁都在想着怎么拯救这个岌岌可危的国家。”  
“崔先生，您写的文章我看过了…可是…他们在宝山杀了人。”  
“我不怕死！崔先生！我真的不怕死！”  
“有什么可后悔，我们不是为了我们的国家而抛头颅洒热血吗？”】  
19岁，青春而自由。这个孩子分明能拥有很好的人生。崔胜铉擦去权志龙面颊上沾着的血迹，试图温暖他冷却的嘴唇。  
【“崔先生，您去过外面，您说，我们是有未来的对吗？”  
“您看，我们之前成功了，我大哥说我11岁的时候也有过这样的革命…那时候我…崔先生…你说我们…”  
“我能看到新的中国吗？】  
崔胜铉不知道自己拿在法国时听到的有关大革命的那些理论是否能说服这个滔滔不绝的男孩，他喜欢看权志龙和自己说话的样子。权志龙的眼睛里带着少见的希望和憧憬，他喜欢这样的眼睛，无论如何，国家永远都希望有这样的年轻人来引导时代的进步，尤其是在这样的年代。  
“崔先生…”崔胜铉耳边响起熟悉的呼唤声，崔胜铉抱着权志龙身体的手突然松开，男孩险些摔在地上。  
“权志龙…”  
【“日安，崔先生！”  
“是我！权志龙！您还记得我？真好…”  
“您知道吗？！我的文章被发表在了杂志上！崔先生您一定看到了吧？！”  
“真的吗？我没想到您会这么说…”  
“我第一次写了这样的文章…”】  
昨天晚上他从堆满了尸体的小车上翻出了这个脏兮兮的孩子，那时候他的手里还握着一把不知道从哪里搞来的手枪——是一把很老旧的手枪，枪膛生了锈，一发子弹都不可能打得出来。  
崔胜铉走得累了，他知道附近还没有地方可以安放这个孩子，他坐在弄堂口的空地上，把那个孩子放在自己身上。崔胜铉隐约听到了雷声，上海的春天是阴晴不定的，不知道什么时候就会下一场暴雨，将所有的鲜血彻底刷洗干净。  
【“崔先生？！您怎么会在这里？！”  
“您认真的吗？来参加集会！”  
“我没想到您…这么说那个笔名是…是您吗？”  
“我真的太惊喜了。”  
“之后的事情，还请您多指教！”】  
崔胜铉希望大雨洗去他的疲惫和不堪，包括这个孩子身上的污秽，还有和他一样可爱的人们。崔胜铉找到权志龙的时候他正和他的同学们躺在一起，他们身体叠着身体，谁也看不清前面的路是否拥挤。  
崔胜铉的衬衣被血浸染得变了色，穿在外面的大衣此刻披在了男孩的身上。雨就这样随风砸在地上，像千万枚子弹擦过崔胜铉和权志龙的头发，在扭曲的石板路上砸出了无数坑洞。崔胜铉抱紧怀里冰冷的身体，他真的过于害怕自己会继续失去什么。  
崔胜铉的手碰触到权志龙的指尖，上一次他们也是在咖啡馆里这样碰触对方的手，那时候的权志龙还只是拿着自己喜欢的油画作品一脸兴奋地和自己分享。  
【“崔先生！我来了！”  
“上次答应您带来的东西，我真的很喜欢Turner…”  
“您也喜欢吗？真的？！唔…还是说您比较欣赏David…其实我…”  
“说真的我不怎么喜欢新古典画派…呃…我是不是冒犯您了？”  
“您不要开我玩笑，崔先生。我真的会不好意思…”  
“我脸红了？没有吧…是因为咖啡太烫了。”  
“您要加块方糖吗？”  
“啊…抱歉…我不小心碰到您的手。”】  
再忍忍，我们就能休息了。崔胜铉把额头贴在权志龙的太阳穴上，那睡着的孩子很乖，不会因为一点动静就被吵醒。崔胜铉的头发彻底被大雨浇湿，他摇摇晃晃地站起来，将自己的大衣盖在权志龙身上，男孩穿着的深黑色校服还没有被淋湿。  
他不该湿淋淋地离开这里，崔胜铉亲吻权志龙的额头，让男孩的头靠着自己温热的胸膛，他带着男孩继续穿过一条有一条深而长的弄堂。街上一片死寂，权志龙的一条手臂从崔胜铉肩膀上滑了下来，白皙的手臂在空中晃荡，崔胜铉狼狈地将权志龙再次抱好，他的力气差不多用尽了，可他仍然不想放下这个男孩子。  
【“啊…崔先生您怎么突然来了…稍等我收拾一下房间。”  
“对啊，这是国际歌，您也一定听过吧！”  
“ C’est la lutte finale…Groupons nous et demain …我好像跑调了…”  
“我们在练习这个，可是我的法文太差了…总是唱不好。”  
“对了，崔先生您学过法文是吗？”  
“您愿意教我？！”】  
雨水落在权志龙的脸上，滑过他浓密的睫毛，在上面留下几个小水球。崔胜铉抚去权志龙脸上的水珠，就像他不久前将男孩睁着的眼睛闭上那样温柔。权志龙有一双漂亮的茶色眸子，里面像是藏着千万个不可告人的小秘密，等着崔胜铉自己去发掘。崔胜铉喜欢看着权志龙的眸子望向不同的地方，因为那双眸子始终有蓝天一样的清澈和明亮。它始终告诉崔胜铉他们的国家还有希望，只要这样的青年存在，他们终有一天能看到光明。  
这就是为什么崔胜铉无法想象权志龙是如何倒下的，他是被什么击中了？枪，还是斧子？是不是有人从他发冷的身体上踏过。崔胜铉同样无法理解那些人怎么能这样对待一个依旧对一切充满希望的男孩，把他的理想当作饭后谈资大肆嘲笑，把他的身体当作垃圾一样丢在街头巷尾。  
【“崔先生！爸爸差我把这本书给您。”  
“怎么会麻烦呢，我最喜欢来崔先生家里做客了。”  
“我不喝茶。”  
“其实我想问崔先生平日都看什么书消遣？Les Misérables？”  
“我也读那本！”】  
“L’Internationale Sera le genre humain…”  
熟悉的旋律在街上响起，崔胜铉不知道是谁在继续唱着国际歌，在这样的夜晚，那个歌声听上去像是离自己很近，又像是在远离自己的几条街之外。没有枪响，只是那句歌词，一遍又一遍的在街上响着。  
崔胜铉教权志龙唱歌的日子像是放映电影一般在眼前展开，男孩那时候对任何事情都只是懵懂。他活在家人的保护之下，甚至天真的认为学会了这首歌，他们的革命，就能成功。  
“Producteurs sauvons-nous nous-mêmes! Décrétons le salut commun!”  
这注定是一条长而充满绝望的道路，崔胜铉抱着权志龙一路走，他们的身后是被鲜血和雨水浇灌的泥土，他看着这个男孩一步步长大，变得坚毅而勇敢，变得像一个新鲜的年轻人，带着新时代的气息穿梭在老上海的大街小巷。  
他对男孩的感情不再仅仅最初见面时的喜爱，而是变成了极私人的情感，那种爱意他只能一个人在深夜时慢慢咀嚼消化。崔胜铉甚至不敢将此告诉权志龙的父亲，他相信那个男人一定不会同意自己爱上他的儿子。  
他乐意看着这个年轻人长大，为了自己的理想而斗争，却从未想过如今的后果。  
早些阻止他，会不会更好？崔胜铉的肩膀酸疼，他只想坐下来，好好地抽根烟，然后再哭一场，为他还未萌芽就死去的爱情，为他长眠的年轻爱人，以及他看不到的希望…萧瑟的国家。他恨，恨得要死，他终于感觉到了自己无力，在他亲吻权志龙的额头的时候，他就已经痛恨这样的自己了。  
你说，我们为什么要在这个时候出生？  
早一些，晚一些，都不会变成这样，难道不是吗？  
你给我的信我偷偷拿出来看了，我不知道该不该骂你。崔胜铉想着权志龙写在信里的内容，他突然觉得这一刻的自己可以很好地哭出来，泪水混在雨水中，谁也看不出是什么。  
【“亲爱的崔先生，我第一次给您这样写信…”  
“上一次您问我革命是什么？”  
“我还是没有很好的答案。”  
“我太年轻了，什么都做不了，可我依旧想像您一样为了自由冲锋陷阵，自由是人最宝贵的东西，难道不是吗？”  
“我不知道自己可以在这个世界上存在多久，所以我想把我心底的秘密告诉您。”  
“我不仅仅是仰慕您，那样真的太见外了”  
“我可以爱您吗？就像是您说过的那种亲密的爱。”  
“谢谢您出现在我的世界里，我依旧对一切充满希望。”  
“我们终有一天能看到曙光的。”  
“不知此行结果如何，我依旧深爱着您。不愿为您平添痛苦。若我遭遇不测，也请您永远忘记我…”  
“权志龙”】  
“C'est la lutte finale，Groupons-nous, et demain…”崔胜铉亲吻权志龙的嘴唇，这大概是这个男孩的初吻。歌声从崔胜铉口中溢出，他第一次教给权志龙的歌词，“L'Internationale, Sera le genre humain.”  
他们的爱情什么都没来得及发生，却也什么都发生了。他们曾带着同样的目标赶赴属于他们的战场，用他们的方式去反抗，去争取权利，争夺自由。  
崔胜铉知道自己终有一天也会倒下，他手中的枪总有一天会被土壤腐蚀，像这个孩子一样，成为满山鲜花的滋养。  
你们听到人民的歌声了吗？崔胜铉踩着水洼走在路上，迎合着刚才的歌声，权志龙的面颊被路灯照得昏黄，他乖顺地靠在崔胜铉怀里，听着这个男人的歌唱。  
终有一天我们会取得胜利，会带着鲜花和荣誉满载而归，然后重新回到他们第一天相识的时候。  
回归平静。  
【“爸爸，真抱歉我来晚了。”  
“唔…崔先生您好，我叫权志龙”】  
你听到人民的歌声了吗？


End file.
